ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Human (Classic)
Humans (short for Homo sapiens in modern biology) are the main inhabitants of Earth and Ledgerdomain. Powers and Abilities Kevin explains that some humans that look normal may be part alien. According to Kevin, people with alien ancestry are actually pretty common on Earth. They are especially common among the offspring of Plumbers. Depending on the person, Magic is something that a gifted individual is capable of doing, such as Hope, Hex and Spellbinder. Humans are one of the few known species that can perform magic. Weaknesses Humans are about average or below average in almost every mental and physical aspect, making them easy to beat. Their also vunerable to DNA targeting weaponary, due to the fact that their DNA only varies by less than 1% from person to person. Also any strength they have usually comes from their numbers making them highly vunerable when alone. Notable Humans *Max Tennyson *Ben Tennyson **Ben 10,000 (Ben 10,000 Timeline) **Ben 10,000 (alternate Ultimate Alien Timeline) ***Ultimate Ben (Evolved Human) *Julie Yamamoto *Sandra Tennyson *Natalie Tennyson *Jimmy Jones *Paradox *Charmcaster/Hope *Hex *Vera Tennyson *JT *Cash *Elena Validus *Dr. Animo *Driscoll *Eunice (artificial) *Sir George *Kenneth Tennyson *Carl Tennyson *Frank Tennyson *Kenny Tennyson *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Mr. Webb *Mr. Baumann *Molly Gunther Human Hybrids Known species that humans can reproduce with are Osmosians, Anodites, Kraaho, Pierce's species, Tetramands, Kinecelerans and Pyronites. In many cases, interbreeding technology is needed for it to work. Notable Human Hybrids NOTE: A character does NOT need to be 1/2 human 1/2 other species to be considered a hybrid. They can be 3/4 human, 7/8 human, etc. *Gwen Tennyson (Human/Anodite) **Gwendolyn Tennyson (Human/Anodite) (Ben 10,000 Timeline) *Kevin Levin (1/2 Human 1/2 Osmosian) **Kevin 11 (1/12 Human 11/12 various) **Kevin Levin (during his second mutation) (1/2 Human 1/2 altered Osmosian) **Ultimate Kevin (part Human, part various) ***Kevin 11,000 (1/11,000 Human) (alternate timeline) *Devlin Levin (part Human part Osmosian) *Manny Armstrong (1/2 Human 1/2 Tetramand) *Helen Wheels (1/2 Human 1/2 Kineceleran) *Pierce (1/2 Human 1/2 Unknown) *Alan Albright (1/2 Human 1/2 Pyronite) *Nanomech (Human/Nanochip hybrid) *Ester (1/2 Human 1/2 Kraaho) Mutant Humans Powers and Abilities As a mutant Human, Cooper is able to mentally merge with and control electronic devices, both terrestrial and alien at will. He can telekinetically disassemble and reassemble any technology as well as telepathically interface and communicate with machines to analyze and gather information. While using these abilities, his eye color would turn into a bluish color with a robotic-like print on them to show his connection to technology. Michael, however, is able to absorb any type of energy (life force, mana, electricity, etc.), but his powers are a vicious cycle: the more life force energy he drains from others, the stronger and more powerful he becomes. But the more power he gains, the greater his hunger becomes. He can manipulate glowing, yellow energy for bolts from his hands or eyes and projecting shockwaves from his body. He can also erect defensive shields around himself. As Darkstar, Michael can manipulate and control dark energy and display it as blasts of black energy. He can absorb energy using his own dark energy as a conduit which expands his list of targets exponentially. Michael can easily withstand DNAlien blaster fire and being knocked back by a Highbreed. He is also durable enough to withstand several attacks from Ben's aliens, Gwen, Kevin, Magister Gilhil, and being stepped on by Humungousaur all at once (which made a crater), but it did knock him unconscious as a result of the attack. Michael can fly, and he leaves behind a sparkling energy trail when he does it if he has enough energy. Michael was shown capable of using magic in Couples Retreat. Michael and Cooper (after his growth spurt) both have demonstrated above average strength. Notable Mutant Humans *Cooper Daniels *Michael Morningstar Evolved Humans Powers and Abilities Evolved Humans are smarter, as shown in The Eggman Cometh. Notable Evolved Humans *Ultimate Ben *The Sheriff of Bellwood Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **If an alien were to use the Omnitrix to transform into a human, he/she would most likely resemble Ben due to his connection to the Omnitrix.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/372552838464695759 **Humans are not considered very intelligent.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/391753675766254799 **Other than Max, humans are considered an insignificant race from an unfashionable western spiral arm of the galaxy.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/402313855201461907 *According to Tetrax, humans are considered "a delicacy" among other species. References See Also */Gallery/ Category:Alien species Category:Sapient Beings Category:Humanoid Alien Species Category:Human/Alien Hybrids Category:Humans